


Eternity

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [80]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Annus writing poetry for Unus, Feb 1, Gen, Memento mori, Other, but it isn't said inside so you can imagine it the other way round, oh gods its febuary, or think up an entirely different speaker, up to you mi amigos, welcome back to angsty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: a poem
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Eternity

Eternity 

\-----

It’d be nice   
It’d be really nice   
It’d be really, really nice

But it would only be that nice if you were there with me 

I would never wish to be without you

Together we could see a million things  
Be a billion people 

Travel the world, and maybe the stars too  
Venture farther than others have ever dared

If we dared to dream  
If only we could   
Dare to dream

I can dream  
I can dream that you and I  
Well, that we would never die

That we would never suffer the horrors the world tries to offer us   
That we could and would be happy   
eternally together  
Held in one another’s arms

That we could truly be anything  
That we could become anyone

That we alone could change the world  
Mold it into our little sanctuary 

That would be a dream  
A dream, or perhaps a nightmare  
For it could never be

Even if I managed eternity

It would be terrible without you   
And I would never be able to dream again without you

I could not stand a single day all alone in the world   
Without you

I would fall apart even more than I already have  
Without you to keep me standing 

Without you to hold and help up  
I would have nothing   
There would be no meaning

And even with you, there would be people throughout time that we could not bear to lose  
But that would end up lost, anyway  
Because all life must end in death 

Even with us as an exception 

Which begs the question  
Without death, would we even be alive?  
Or just endlessly passing time 

In an endless fight against our minds  
Against the grief and tragedy   
That will come along with eternity 

It sounds like a nightmare

But like a nightmare, it won’t happen  
It won’t happen in our world...

I doubt that it really can

We’d all break down eventually  
To tears  
Or to insanity

Either way, we would fall  
We would slip further and further each day  
From being who we once were  
From being a thing considered sane

We will all break down eventually  
Our bodies or our minds  
And I guess that we’ll find  
It just wasn’t meant to be

And that,  
That is terrifying  
That one day I could be in a world without you  
And one day you might be in a world without me

It is an odd horror to think of it

That the world will go on spinning,   
even if it has stopped for us  
There will still be billions of lives that are  
Tick   
Tick  
Ticking 

I want you to know

My Life would have no purpose without you   
As Life would have no meaning without death

We would not know to cherish what we had   
I would not know to cherish you  
unless we knew that it could be gone at any moment  
Unless I knew  
That it will be gone eventually  
That you and I would be gone soon

And that is why it can never be  
You and me, eternally

It will never be

So just keep holding on to me

And I will sing your heart to sleep

Listen to my melody

You sweet and wondrous thing


End file.
